


It's Just a Greasy Spoon, Indeed

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crying, Drama, Sad, Tearjerker, Television Watching, Tissues, Woobie, Woobie Lumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy really doesn't like watching the "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" episode of SpongeBob. But there is only one specific reason why...It's the song.I didn't realize how good I am at writing sad stories...





	It's Just a Greasy Spoon, Indeed

"The sign says 'kitchen,' but my heart says 'jail...'"

SpongeBob looked out the window, and the slow and sad music began. The musical number was about to begin.

Lumpy's eyes almost immediately began to tear up. He really didn't like this part of the episode, nor did he want to watch it. But he just couldn't bring himself to get up from the couch or change the channel at this point, since he thought he needed to watch the full episode. Once this part had come, however, he made a plan to stop watching and go to bed once the song was over. Besides, it was about 11:00 PM at night, and Lumpy was already feeling tired.

During many SpongeBob episodes, Lumpy always felt sympathetic towards the emotional misfortune that SpongeBob had. But he thought he had it the worst in "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," the final episode he had decided to watch tonight. Most of the episode wasn't actually that sad, except for the song, which Lumpy saw as the most tearjerking part ever. In fact, he thought it made the death scene from the movie look like an example of crossing the line twice in comparison.

SpongeBob began to sing.

"A stove, is a stove, no matter where you go."

"Oh, God..." Lumpy could feel the tears from his eyes beginning to stream down his face. Even hearing the first line of the song made him need to cry.

Then Mr. Krabs joined into the song.

"A patty, is a patty, that's what I say."

Lumpy actually didn't care much for Mr. Krabs as he did for SpongeBob, but that didn't make him any less sad. He sniffled a few times as the emotionally depressing song continued.

"A grill, is a grill, this is surely so."

"You wouldn't make me cry," Lumpy said to himself as he raised a forefinger to his eye and rubbed a few times. "You're SpongeBob. You're not supposed to make me sad..."

"And fries, should be fries, either way."

"Please, don't do this to me..." Lumpy begged quietly to the two singing characters on the TV.

"But this grill is not a home..."

Lumpy lost it and put his hands over his eyes, crying audibly but not too loudly. A couple of sniffles punctuated his sobs.

"This is not the stove I know..."

"Why did they have to put this in?! Why, why?!" Lumpy cried, briefly removing his hands from his face before covering it again.

"I would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay..."

"I just want it to end right here, right now! Please make it end!" Lumpy continued to cry into his hands, but then removed his hands from his face.

"This kitchen's not the same, without you..."

Lumpy grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to him and wiped his eyes repeatedly. He didn't bother to blow his nose; instead, he just sniffled a lot, occasionally wiping it with the already-used tissue.

"It's just a greasy spoon..."

"Is it over now?" Lumpy thought, removing the tissue from his eyes.

"...without you."

The vocals ended, but the music continued for a few more seconds. Lumpy wiped his nose with his tissue, sniffling a few more times. And when the music finally ended and SpongeBob himself started crying, Lumpy took the remote and switched off the TV. He then got up and left the living room, deciding to go to bed. He hoped it would help him get over the tearjerker that was the Greasy Spoon song from "Welcome to the Chum Bucket."

"That poor SpongeBob. I feel like it's all my fault that episode had to be made..." Lumpy said to himself, still wiping his eyes with his tissue as he headed for his bedroom. "I just wanna hug him, so bad..."


End file.
